Teachytastic
by CMlove2123
Summary: Callie has just moved to Seattle to pursue a teaching job. She is on top of the world and is looking forward to the start of a new year. What happens when one of her students gets injured on the first day landing her in the hospital, and she ends up meeting the one and only Arizona Robbins?
1. Chapter 1

Teachytastic- Chapter 1

So for those of you who have read my other story "It's Greek to Me", I have wanted to update it but needed the inspiration to do so. I have recently found some inspiration so hopefully I can get a chapter out to you soon. In other words, I began this story. I hope you enjoy it! As always, my beautiful girlfriend has definitely inspired it. Hope you all enjoy!

Staring around the small classroom, Callie decided that she was satisfied with the final set up. The desks were set up in random groups around the room. An amazing library with puppets and fun literary games waited for its first visitor. The area behind her desk was going to serve as the reward area, and it was filled with tons of games and age appropriate toys. It was perfect. After changing the room around five times already she better be okay with it. It was her first day as Miss. Torres, fourth grade teacher, and she couldn't be more excited. After getting her Bachelors in Child Development and Education and two years of job searching, this job was much appreciated. She wasn't entirely satisfied that she was now located in Seattle but she would get over it.

Callie eventually came out of her trance when she heard a bell ring and tiny feet begin to take over the hallways. Heart immediately picking up speed, Callie stood up and fixed her skirt and went to the door to welcome her new class to their first day of fourth grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona couldn't believe she was late again. This was the third time this week that she couldn't make it to the hospital on time because of fire alarms in her apartment building. She was sure some asshole was out to get her by pulling the fire alarm every day right before she needed to get up. Yet here she was, back at the hospital, hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail and wearing scrubs that probably should have been washed.

Walking past the nurses' station in Peds, Arizona had to mentally remind herself not to visibly gag when she saw Leah, the intern she had slept with a few nights ago. It wasn't that the sex was bad but it definitely should not have happened. Arizona was attempting to focus on her career and grow out of the stage where she would sleep with any good looking woman that crossed her path. Especially residents. She was ready for something more serious. So she put on the best smile she could muster, gathered her charts for the day and made her way to her office. It was definitely going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie had no problem welcoming all of her students, one at a time at the door, but once they were all seated in a spot they chose, her fears sprouted as always. She wasn't sure how she became a teacher with her fear of speaking in front of large crowds but it happened. Once she got past the initial fear she would be fine, but that was a difficult first step. Attempting to mentally stuff all of her anxiety and senseless fear into a bag, Callie began to address her class. "Good morning everyone!"

A few students muttered the phrase back but majority just continued to stare at Callie. She decided to try again a little bit louder. "Good morning everyone!"

At this point, the class knew that if they did not appease their new teacher that she would just continue to say good morning to a mute class. "Good morning."

Callie smiled. "Now that was a much better greeting. Thank you everybody. I am Miss. Torres. I will be your homeroom, science, and math teacher this year! Now I see all of you are not even remotely interested in what I am saying now. I know it's a new year and you would all rather be sleeping but you know that's not an option so let's try to make the best of it!"

Most of the students nodded, accepting the fact that summer was over. Callie moved behind her desk to grab the role sheet. "Alright when I say your name I want you to stand up and begin to form a circle around the room. Got it?" After receiving a chorus of yes', Callie began saying names, "Allena, Dustin, Asa,…"

Eventually, the entire class was standing in a circle with Callie at the front. "Thank you everyone. I know every year you are forced to introduce yourselves by saying your name and something else random, but I wanted to do something different. So we are going to use this beach ball."

At the words, beach ball, the class evidently perked up. "I am going to throw this ball to one of you, when you catch it you are going to say your name and answer the question that your right thumb lands on. Sound easy enough?"

Nods could be seen all around the room so Callie threw it to a random girl across the circle from her. "I am Hailey and my question is 'What is your favorite TV show?' I would have to say that my favorite TV show is Chopped."

The class laughed at Hailey's admission and then she passed the ball to another student who Callie recognized as Asa, the only blonde boy in the class. Unfortunately, Hailey overestimated the throw and the ball went sailing over Asa's head. Asa watched the ball and attempted to jog backwards to catch the ball. Everyone in the class knew he was going to crash into the desk behind Asa and tried to warn him but it was too late. Asa crashed into the desk, went flying over it, and landed on the floor.

Callie was the first one across the classroom. She could not believe that had happened. When she got to Asa he was in the fetal position and clutching his arm. Panic immediately set in as Callie realized that the boy probably broke his arm. The class exploded into commotion. Callie screamed for someone to go get help and to get her cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the ambulance, Callie began silently berating herself. Her first day and already she hurt a student. She was officially the worst teacher ever. Asa had remained pretty calm through the entire thing, however, which relieved Callie. She was currently holding his hand and rubbing light circles on it with her thumb. "I'm so sorry this happened Asa."

Asa looked over to Callie "It cool Miss. Torres. That was the most epic first day of school ever."

For the first time since the accident Callie smiled. The ambulance slowed down as they arrived at the hospital. Callie looked to Asa, "You ready for this?"

As Asa nodded, the back doors of the ambulance opened and the paramedics began unloading the gurney out of the back. Callie waited until Asa was safely on the ground before she climbed out of the ambulance herself. Everything was so crazy outside of the hospital. There was another ambulance there and the helicopter was landing on the landing pad above. Callie was impressed; however, that Asa looked calm, even intrigued by all that was happening. A doctor came over and the paramedics began spitting off what occurred. The doctor looked at Callie, "Are you coming?"

Callie just nodded and followed the gurney. Once inside, Callie saw that the ER was completely crazy. People were running everywhere. Asa and Callie were put in one of the curtained rooms to wait to be seen. "Your mom should be here any minute now," Callie explained.

For the first time that day, the smile on Asa's face disappeared. "Oh. Okay. By the way, she isn't my mom. She is just my foster mom."

Completely curious, Callie just nodded. "Okay. Noted. Thanks for letting me know."

While the two waited for a doctor to examine Asa they talked about all kinds of little boy things. Callie learned more about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and wrestling than she ever thought possible. "But wait which one is the red one," questioned Callie.

"That's Raphael, but my favorite is the blue one, Leonardo."

"He is my favorite too. Michelangelo is a close second," said an unfamiliar voice.

Callie turned around to see the source of the smile on Asa's face, and she couldn't deny it, the sight put a smile on her face as well. "Good Afternoon! I am Dr. Arizona Robbins. I hear you may have a broken arm on the first day of school. Sounds like you have a pretty interesting story to tell all of your friends."

"It was so cool Dr. Robbins! Miss. Torres was having us play this cool game where we catch this beach ball and then answer a question. The girl threw the ball to me so I went to catch it but beefed it over this desk."

"That is quite the story. Miss. Torres sounds like quite an awesome teacher," said Arizona as she looked up to Callie and smiled.

Callie literally almost fell over. As far as she was concerned she could die and go to heaven. In the midst of this chaotic day, a pretty doctor smiled at her and she was on top of the world, she was pathetic.

"More like worst teacher ever."

"How could you be a bad teacher? You probably just made this kid one of the coolest kids in school."

Callie was sure she was blushing at this point but she couldn't stop herself. "And I probably lost my job."

"Naw Miss. T. I got your back. I was just clumsy as usual," Asa encouraged.

Arizona and Callie had difficulty not laughing at the delightful fourth grader. The moment ended, however, when a nurse poked her head through the curtain to inform them that X-Ray was ready for them.

"Sweet! I love getting X-Rays," Asa said as Dr. Robbins went around to start pushing him there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie was sitting in the room waiting for Asa to return from X-Ray. She couldn't believe the day she had. Luckily, the principal had called while Asa was up in X-Ray to inform her that she should not be worried and that accidents happen all of the time and that Asa's foster family did not plan on filing charges. So in the end, the day turned out pretty well. She would definitely never forget her first day of teaching or the lovely doctor she met on that same day.

An excited voice down the hall brought Callie out of her thoughts. Asa was rolled back into the room with Arizona. "Good news. It is fractured but surgery won't be needed. We are just going to put a lime green cast on Asa and he can be on his way."

"Isn't that cool," questioned Asa.

"That is very cool," replied Callie.

As Arizona began to fit Asa for the cast, Callie watched her work. She loved the woman's subtle curves, light blonde hair, and excellent smile. She also noticed how Arizona did everything with ease and fluidity. This woman was most definitely her type. Too bad Callie promised herself that she was going to concentrate on her first year of teaching and swear off woman since Erica Hahn, her ex girlfriend and fellow education major broke up with her. Otherwise, Callie would totally ask for the blonde's number.

As soon as Arizona finished applying the cast, Asa's foster mom ran into the room. "Oh Asa. You sure love getting hurt," laughed the woman.

Callie stood up and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Miss. Torres, Asa's fourth grade teacher. I'm so sorry this happened."

"Oh it's okay. Little Asa is an aggressive little guy. He is okay right?"

Arizona stepped in at this point. "Hello. Dr. Arizona Robbins. Asa will be fine. He has a fracture that will easily heal with his cast. He will have to return in five to six weeks for us to examine the arm to see if we can take the cast off," Arizona continued to explain proper care of a cast while Callie watched in admiration. This woman was amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asa and his foster mom were finally able to leave the hospital and it was already nine o' clock. Callie was exhausted. She was ready to pass out. She would need all of the energy she could get in order to deal with the aftermath of all of this tomorrow. As she began to gather her things to leave, Arizona entered the room again. "You handled that all very well. You must be a seasoned teacher."

"Actually no. Today was my first official day as Miss. Torres."

"Well I would have never guess," replied Arizona, looking the brunette over.

"Thanks. It's nice hearing that. All I could think earlier was that I broke a kids arm on the first day out. That's not saying much for the rest of the year."

"Think about it though, it can't get much worse," said Arizona with a mega-watt smile.

"You make it sounds so much better."

"Well it was really nice getting to know you Callie. Your fourth graders are very lucky to have you."

On an impulse, Callie called out to the doctor before she could leave the room. "Wait. Do you think I could get your number," Callie questioned, immediately regretting that decision. "You know, so I can contact you in case anything weird happens with Asa's arm."

Arizona smiled at Callie. She could almost say with confidence that nothing weird would happen with Asa's arm but she found the brunette very appealing and thought it would be a shame if she never talked to her again. "Sure. That would be great for me as well. If you could shoot me a text tomorrow as well just so I can know how he is doing."

Immediately, Callie responded to the gorgeous blonde. "Oh yeah. That wouldn't be a problem."

After swapping phone numbers, Callie made her way out of the room with a huge smile on her face. It was definitely a good day indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I will be continuing this story if all of you agree so please review. Also, I am not sure what rating I should make it. Should I keep it more T or pump it up to M?


	2. Chapter 2

Callie walked into her classroom on the second day of school, large coffee in hand, and completely exhausted. She could not believe that it was only the second day of school. Sitting down at her desk, she prepared her plans for the day and got out any materials needed for her lessons. Just as she was finishing her preparations, she heard the tiny feet again. The nerves began to sink in. Since she sent a child to the hospital the first day of school, she didn't exactly have the opportunity to meet her students. Today was the day.

Callie stepped out into the hallway and as soon as the kids began to make their way down the hallway they rushed up to her.

"Miss. Torres!"

"You are awesome!"

"I wish you were my teacher," were all things Callie heard as the children made their way to their lockers before homeroom.

To say she was confused would be an understatement. Callie was shocked that the students didn't hate her for what happened. Bringing her out of her confusion was a voice screaming down the hallway. "Yo !"

Callie smiled when she looked up to see Asa making his way down the hallway towards her. "Good morning Asa. I see you have gotten quite a few signatures on that cast already!"

"Awesome right? And look, my friend drew a picture of the Hulk on it on the bus this morning!"

Callie examined the drawing carefully. "Well your friend is quite the artist."

"Yeah. This cast thing is awesome."

Immediately feeling relieved, Callie made idle chit chat with the surrounding teachers before the bell rang signaling class to start. Maybe this day wouldn't be that bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona entered work the next day oddly refreshed. She made her way to the elevator and ran into her best friend Teddy. "Hey Teds!"

"Hey Zo! So I heard you were assisting a hot Latina teacher yesterday."

"And who did you hear that from?"

"You know as well as I do that the nurses can't keep their mouths shut. Also, that intern Leah that you were doing the nitty gritty with a few weeks ago was seething at the mouth as she watched the interaction between you two."

"What in the world are you talking about? I was merely helping out the little boy she brought in because he broke his arm in her class."

"And you didn't happen to find her the least bit attractive," questioned Teddy, not believing a word her friend was saying.

"Her attractiveness has nothing to do with how we interacted. I was entirely professional."

"Okay. So if you were entirely professional then she didn't leave with you number, correct?"

Damn it. Teddy caught her every time. "Look at that. The elevator is here. Gotta go. Bye Teds. See you for lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was her lunch period, and Callie could happily say that her day was going well. She taught her AM Math and Science classes with ease. The kids really enjoyed her Number Place game and then mixing soil and water to see the different layers. She proudly walked to the teachers' lounge and that's when her confidence faded. She barely knew anyone at the new school yet, and most of her fourth grade team ate in their classrooms. So she did what she could and walked over to a random table and sat down.

Within minutes of sitting there, a tray was thrown down beside her. "Hello there. Mark Sloane here. I teach sixth grade Mathematics. And you are," he questioned as he took the seat next to Callie.

Callie had mixed feelings about the man. She was pretty sure he was hitting on her but he appeared to just be a goofball in disguise. "Callie Torres. Fourth grade math and science."

"Nice gig. I assume you took Mrs. McGrady's place."

"I believe that was her name."

The two made idle chit chat while eating and Callie felt much more comfortable in the teachers' lounge. She now had someone to eat lunch with in the afternoons. Realizing it was almost time to pick up her homeroom from the lunchroom, Callie remembered she promised to send Arizona a text about Asa. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to the name she added last night. Unsure as to why, Callie felt very nervous.

'Hey Dr. Robbins. This is Callie. The teacher. From last night. Asa is doing great and loves his cast!'

After hitting send, Callie realized how truly stupid it sounded. How did she manage to sound nervous in a text?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona had just finished rounds and was making her way back to her office when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She was slightly skeptical when she saw a message from an unknown number, but a smile spread across her face as she read that it was the woman she me the night before. Arizona wasn't sure why Callie felt the need to explain who she was with such length but she found it adorable.

'Hey Callie! I'm so glad Asa is enjoying his 15 min. in fame. Thanks for the update! I'm glad I had the chance to meet you yesterday!'

Feeling satisfied with her text, Arizona sent it and began making her way to the cafeteria to get some lunch. She was not too happy when she saw Leah sitting at a table continuously glancing at her. It was even worse when the woman got up and made her way over to Arizona. "Hey Arizona. It's been a while. Want to meet up at Joe's tonight for a drink?"

Putting on her best smile, Arizona racked her brain for excuses to give the woman but was disappointed when she heard herself say, "Sure. I'll meet you there at 8," damn her brain for being so centered on sex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright so if Molly is in the ones place, Austin is in the tens place, what place is Andrew in," Callie asked her PM math class, ecstatic from their enthusiasm for this afternoon's lesson.

Shock registered on her face when one of her student's she hadn't heard speak yet, raised his hand. "Brendan, what place is Andrew in?"

The boy's hesitancy was obvious but he provided an answer anyways. "The hundreds," he replied almost as if he was asking a question.

Beaming with pride, Callie reinforced Brendan. "That's correct! Awesome job Brendan!"

Just as Callie wrote the answer on the bored, the bell rang. She excused her class and began cleaning up her classroom. "Miss. T! Guess what? Principal Yang signed my cast! Isn't that awesome!"

"Wow! That is. Your cast is filling up rather quickly. We may have to break your other arm so you can get more signatures!"

"I would be even cooler!"

Callie shook her head as the boy went to his desk and began collecting his belongings to go home as more of his classmates began filing into the room.

Once everyone was packed up, Callie lined them up and sent them next door so they could be walked up to the buses. After waving them all goodbye she made her way back into her classroom to prepare for tomorrow. She pulled out her phone and was shocked when she saw a message from Arizona. To say she was shocked when she read that Arizona enjoyed meeting her was an understatement. Callie could not believe that she took the time to mention that.

She had no idea how to reply or if she should reply at all. As much as she wanted to reply and see what would happen, she wasn't ready to even open the door to a possible relationship yet. As she began setting her phone down, deciding not to reply, Callie realized how ridiculous she was. She had no idea what this woman was thinking and it was immature of Callie to assume anything.

Within seconds of this realization, Callie picked up her phone again and began composing a text message.

"It was amazing meetin…"

Shaking her head, Callie deleted the message and tried again.

"I really enjoyed meeting you too! Maybe we can meet up sometime for lunch. I just moved to Seattle so I'm desperate for friends,' was what Callie decided on as she searched for the perfect emoji.

Hitting send, Callie threw her phone into her purse so she would not be tempted to check it incessantly and made her way out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona finally made it back to her office at the end of her shift and threw herself down onto her chair. There was no way she agreed to a Joe's adventure with Leah. Deciding to stall just a tad longer, she slipped her phone out of her lab coat.

An idea immediately formed in Arizona's head as she read the message from Callie. Without wasting time to mull her decision over, she began typing furiously.

'I would love to meet up sometime. A person can always use more friends. I hope this isn't too abrupt but I'm meeting some friends at Joe's tonight around 9. It's across from the hospital. Would you like to tag along?'

Putting her phone away, Arizona closed up her office and began making her way to her apartment to freshen up for tonight. If she got lucky, Callie would show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally sitting down with her dinner, Callie sighed with relief. She was truly enjoying teaching but getting into the swing of things was exhausting. She cut up her grilled chicken and went to take a bite when her phone went off signaling an email. Groaning, Callie got up and made her way over to her purse. Pulling out her phone, she was excited to see yet another message from Arizona.

After reading the message, she put her phone down and hurried over to her dinner in order to finish quickly. She still was not sure if she was going to go to Joe's but she wanted to have ample time to get ready if she did decide to meet the blonde.

Taking her last bite of broccoli, Callie's mind was made up. She took her plate, threw it into the sink and made her way to her bedroom to tear her closet apart searching for the perfect outfit that made her look amazing without trying too hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking another shot, Arizona was imagining the ways she could get out of her current situation. Leah was quite possibly one of the neediest women she had ever met. All she did was comment on how nice Arizona looked while talking about the dullest things in the world. Arizona was pretty sure "The weather was really nice today," was uttered from the pathetic woman's mouth. There was no saving this night.

Arizona saw a light in all the darkness when Alex Karev, her Fellow walked into the bar. "Karev!"

Alex walked over to the two and offered to buy them drinks. With a lemon drop in her hand, Arizona held her shot glass up. "Out with the old, in with the new," as she chanted this, the door to the bar opened without her noticing. Arizona threw the shot back and hoped for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie nervously opened the door to the bar. It was surprisingly busy for a Wednesday night. Looking around, she immediately got discouraged when she couldn't see the blonde she was looking for.

Pulling her leather jacket more tighter around her low cut, red top, she pushed her way into the bar. She didn't make it far when a hand appeared on her shoulder. "Torres!"

Startled, Callie turned around to see Mark Sloane. "Oh Hey. Mark, right?"

"Yeah Torres. How did you know about Joe's?"

Biting her lip, Callie debated on what she would tell Mark. "A friend invited me. Why? What's special about Joe's?"

"It's basically a hospital bar. All of the Doctors and Nurses come here after their shifts. I'm only here because I'm dating one of the hospital's Gynecologists."

Callie felt exponentially more awkward after she discovered the population of the bar. "Maybe I should go."

"Nonsense Torres. Let me introduce you to the in crowd," Mark grabbed Callie by the shoulders before she could sneak out. They walked around and Callie met a ton of doctors' names she would never remember. She stopped trying to remember after the fifth one. That was until Mark began leading her up to the one doctor she was interested in. "Arizona."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient with me. As a teacher myself I have finally gotten a break from teach and grad school in order to write. I really enjoy writing this story because I love teaching and Calzona. I am currently obsessed with Brittana (because Naya Rivera is a goddess) as well so if you have any ideas for a fic you would like to see between those two, please let me know.**

* * *

Callie sat down with the other doctors, right next to Arizona. Truth be told, she was hyperventilating inside. "It's lovely to see you again, Dr. Torres. I'm glad you decided to come out."

"Me too Torres. It will be nice to have another teacher on my side. I'm sick of hearing about all of this doctor stuff," chimes Mark.

"How nice that you know Mark Sloan, too," Arizona replies, obviously not entertained.

Callie merely blushes until Mark places a beer in front of her. "Drink up, Torres. Gotta be prepared for day 3."

Eyeing the mug, Callie picks it up and takes a large gulp. "Only 177 more, right?"

"I don't know why you're so hard on yourself Callie. The boy is obviously charmed by you. I'm sure you're a phenomenal teacher."

The blush on Callie's cheeks was growing but she didn't have long to concentrate on it because a woman sitting next to Arizona included herself in the conversation. "Wait. This is Callie," spoke the other woman, motioning towards Arizona.

A tight-lipped smile immediately formed on Arizona's face. "Yes Theodora. This is Callie. The teacher, who brought the boy in with the broken arm."

Raising her eyebrows a couple times at Arizona, Teddy held her hand out to Callie. "Teddy here. I work with Arizona at the hospital. Nice to finally put a face to the name."

Callie stuck her hand out to shake the other woman's hand. "Callie Torres, the idiot teacher who had to bring a child to the hospital on her first day."

"Don't worry. I mean Arizona hasn't stopped talking about you so you can't be all that bad."

Arizona was quickly feeling overwhelmed with a drunk Teddy next to them. "Callie, why don't you let me buy you a drink up at the bar."

Callie nodded and got out of the booth then led the way to the bar. She couldn't help what came out of her mouth next. "So you talked about me a lot?"

Before answering, Arizona thought to herself that she must slap Teddy the next time they were alone together. "Well it's not everyday that a child is brought in on the first day of school with a broken arm due to a game of "get to know you volleyball", Calliope."

Callie went to argue back when she realized what Arizona called her. "Did you just call me Calliope?"

"Uh yes," responded Arizona slightly confused. She could have sworn that was the name on the paperwork. "That is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah. People just don't usually call me that."

"Well I saw it on the admittance paperwork from when you brought Asa in and I liked it. I don't have to use it though."

Normally Callie would automatically insist that she wasn't called Calliope but she didn't feel inclined to make it a big deal with Arizona. "No. That's okay. I'm glad you asked me out tonight. I've been such a homebody since I moved here."

"I'm quite glad you came out," replied Arizona, letting her hand fall on Callie's thigh.

Callie tried not to make her nervousness obvious by taking a sip of her drink. "So how long have you been in Seattle?"

Arizona thought about it. "Only about 3 months. After I finished at John Hopkins I accepted an Attending's position at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Where are you from, Calliope?"

"Well I just moved out her from LA at the beginning of August for this teaching job."

Arizona contemplated this response allowing her thumb to make small circles on Callie's thigh, gauging the other woman's reaction, to confirm that she was indeed interested in woman. She was pleased to see the anxious look that Callie was trying to hide from the second Arizona placed her hand on her thigh. Definitely a good sign. "Well I'm happy you ended up here. This place needed some new meat. Lord knows Mark Sloan needs someone to ground him. He has been barking up Teddy's tree since he stumbled into Joe's this time last year with a nurse."

"I was wondering how he ended up hanging out at a hospital hang out. I hope he doesn't try to bark up my tree though. I'm not exactly looking for a man right now."

Arizona was perplexed by Callie's statement so she decided to dig deeper. "Oh. Are you not dating at the moment? Bad break up?"

Callie nervously took another sip from her drink. "You could say that. My ex-girlfriend, Erica essentially stomped on my heart after we graduated from college and she got a job and I didn't. As for men, I am just not digging them at the moment."

Hearing this, Arizona was instantly more intrigued. She knew what her new goal was.

* * *

Callie's alarm blared through her room. She smacked the snooze button with a little more force than necessary. Immediately regretting her choice to stay out so late, Callie rubbed at her eyes and began mumbling. "Stupid, pretty, blonde doctor."

Throwing the pillow over her face, Callie recounted the end of their evening together. The two women talked and laughed until midnight. Mark came over to say goodbye to Callie, reminding her not to stay out too late. Callie looked at her watch and was shocked at the hour. She regretfully told Arizona that she had to get going. Of course Arizona entirely understood, even offering to buy the teacher's last drink. Callie put her light jacket on and was about to head out when Arizona grasped her lightly around the wrist. "I really enjoyed meeting up with you tonight, Calliope. Text me in the morning so I know you made it into work."

Without another word, Arizona stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss to Callie's cheek and then waved goodbye.

Callie swore she could still feel the spot Arizona kissed her last night. She felt extremely immature swooning over this blonde doctor who probably was just being nice but it felt good, even if her brain keeps reminding her of her promise not to date. Especially with her already staying out late and she hasn't even encountered the third day of school. Brushing it off when her alarm went off again, Callie reluctantly got out of bed in order to tack another day of fourth grade.

* * *

"You didn't score? That's not very Robbins-like of you," remarked Teddy as she tore off a piece of muffin.

"I know, Teddy. I can't even explain it. I totally want to but it wasn't even about that once we got to talking. I mean she was completely nervous around me but as we talked she got more comfortable and I just found her to be so adorable. And I know you and I thought she may be hook-up material because we thought she may be straight but she isn't. She may have mentioned that she is avoiding a relationship or anything since her last one," Arizona said, avoiding Teddy's eye contact.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that this woman basically said that nothing was going to happen and yet you still stayed and talked to her."

Feeling frustrated, Arizona grabbed the last chunk of muffin and stuffed it into her mouth. "Shut up, Theodora."

* * *

Callie was on her prep period while her students were in Gym. She was trying to fix the kinks in the Musical Chairs Math game she created and was frustrated. It didn't help that she was so much closer with her AM class and it was only the third day. It just felt that by the time that her PM class got to her that they were all either tired or too hyped up. The principal already approached the fourth grade team about keeping their AM kids for the entire day and teaching everything. Callie had to admit, she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. On top of it all, Callie was constantly thinking about her night with Arizona. The woman wouldn't stop running through her mind.

As she thought about the woman, she remembered that she texted her that morning as requested, and she pulled out her phone to see if she got a reply. Sure enough, there was a reply. Callie eagerly opened the text to a picture of a coffee with the caption "I definitely needed my morning fix."

Callie laughed at the response and quickly typed out another. "I felt the same way. I had to make a Dunkin run on my way to work or I wouldn't have made it. I was happy I had a morning prep this morning."

Putting her phone down, Callie heard a knock on the door. She looked up from her desk to see Asa standing there looking at her through the small window in the door. She motioned for him to come in. "Hey Miss. Torres. So they're playing softball in gym today and I can't really participate so I asked if I could come back to class. Mr. Brown said I just had to ask you. Here is my pass."

"Of course you can hang out Asa. I need someone to help me anyways. Can you put the "Facebook Profiles" we filled out yesterday into everyone's file?"

Asa eagerly took the paper's and began filing them. "You know I'm really happy you're my teacher this year, Miss. Torres. I had a teacher who totally didn't get me in third grade and it's nice having you. My foster parents don't really understand me either but I feel like you're different."

Callie was completely overwhelmed by the boy's confession. When she looked up from the musical chair paper, she saw Asa concentrating on finding the correct file for the sheet he was filing. She couldn't help but admire how well he was able to complete the task with his one hand. She knows she isn't supposed to have favorites but she can already feel that Asa is making a special place in her heart. "Well Asa, you know I am here anytime you want to talk with me."

* * *

Arizona was finally leaving the hospital. She was exhausted. It was finally Friday and for once she was like a normal person and had Saturday and Sunday off. Since going to Joe's on Friday it has felt like one never-ending day. She was just happy that it had been a relatively uneventful 36 hours. All of the little people in her care were still going strong and she even had the opportunity to allow a child who was a burn victim and had been there for 2 months straight to go home. All in all, she couldn't complain. So as she is driving home, she decides to test her luck and pulls her phone out at the closest red light.

'Hello Calliope! I finally have a weekend off and I wanted to know if you would be interested in doing something with me at some point. I would love to acquaint you with this lovely city.'

Feeling confident in herself, Arizona hits the send just in time for the light to turn green. Happy from the text she just sent, she decides to stop to get some wine. While browsing the aisles or red, white, and pink wines, she is surprised to notice Julie, a girl from her past whose bed she frequented. Mentally hitting herself in the head, Arizona tries to avoid the girl and the dirty thoughts running through her mind. The inner dialogue running through her head wasn't helping. 'She does look really good. Stop Arizona. You just asked Calliope out. Wait, was it going to be a date? Oh God, what if Callie doesn't want that. She did just break up with her girlfriend. Julie was really good at…No! Stop Arizona. You will just have to wait to hear back from Callie.'

Arizona was staring so intently at a bottle of Merlot whilst her inner dialogue was occurring that she didn't even realize someone was standing beside her. She looks up to see Julie standing there. "Arizona, small world seeing you here. How have you been?"

'Busted.' The single thought running through Arizona's mind as she mentally face palms. "Julie. I could say the same to you. Not much on my end."

"Same here. It's been a while."

"Sure has," responds Arizona only now realizing that she is rocking on her feet. "Well I better get going. I just needed to pick up some wine for a dinner party. See you later, Julie."

Grabbing the Merlot that she was staring at so intensely, Arizona booked it to the cashier, patting herself on the back for not giving into Julie, even if her top was riding extra low. She also couldn't have better timing because as she signs the receipt her phone goes off signaling a text message. She pulls it out of her pocket and pleased when she sees Callie's name flash across the screen. 'Hey Arizona! It is nice to hear from you as I'm walking out of school. I can officially check off my first week.'

Arizona bit her lip, feeling confused. Callie didn't answer her question. She was immediately comforted when she saw the three dots indicating that Callie was typing. Thank god the woman had an iPhone as well. 'Sorry. Should have answered your question. You are in luck. I have just enough time in my very busy weekend schedule of doing nothing to fit you in.'

Arizona laughs at the brunette's response. 'Perfect. I don't want to sound abrupt but I just picked up a bottle of wine and don't happen to have plans this evening…'

She hits send, not wanting to be presumptuous. She didn't have to wait long to receive a text back. 'I put some chicken out to defrost in the fridge this morning. Why don't you come over and I'll cook us some dinner?'

Arizona smiled as she read the response. Her day was definitely only getting better and she was even happier she didn't give in to Julie and her attractive chest.

* * *

Callie quickly pulled into her spot at her apartment building and made her way upstairs to make her place presentable. She was 100% certain she had poster materials and quite a few other miscellaneous teaching items strewn about her apartment. Then there was the matter of her appearance. On Fridays the teachers could wear jeans and their school T-shirts so Callie was not looking her best with her hair simply thrown into a ponytail and lazy makeup thrown on her face. It was going on 4:30 and Arizona said she would be over around 5:30. That gave her very limited time to clean up the apartment, make herself presentable, and begin dinner.

Needing to calm her nerves, Callie called the only person who understood her anxious personality to its full extent. Setting up her iPad in its dock, she face timed Addison. Addison was her mentor in her education program. They both entered the program in their mid-20's so they didn't exactly mesh with the young, fresh out of high school students. Addison was two years above Callie and she is the reason Callie graduated with two certifications. Within seconds, the red heads face appears on her screen, a smirk evident on her face. "Don't speak. Let me guess, you have met someone and she is about to come to your place for the first time."

Callie stops her pillow rearranging and just stares at the screen. "How do you do that? I haven't even spoken to you since the first day of school and yet here you are correctly guessing why I'm having a slight panic attack."

"What can I say? It's what I do. It's why I make such an excellent middle school teacher. They don't get away with anything. Wait. I just had another revelation. Please tell me that the person you are anxiously awaiting is the blonde bombshell doctor from the hospital."

When Callie didn't respond, Addison knew she hit the nail on the head. "Okay Callie. I like the way you work. You know I facebooked her the other day and even I must say, she isn't bad."

"You what?! Addison, you can't go facebooking every woman I happen to fancy."

"First of all, yes I can. Secondly, did you really just say every woman you happen to fancy? What era are you from?"

Throwing her poster supplies under her couch, Callie runs her hands through her hair. "Why did I even bother calling you?"

Addison responds to Callie by simply rolling her eyes and taking a swig straight from the wine bottle she had sitting on her knee. "You called me because I call you out on your shit and make you feel silly for getting all anxious in the first place."

A pout evident on her face, Callie continues cleaning. "Whatever. How was your second week of school," she asks, remember Addison's school started a week before hers.

"You know. Little shits are finally learning that they can't get anything past me and that if they think they can I will rap a ruler on their desk until their ears are bleeding. That way I don't ever touch them. How about you first year teacher? How are you doing? And how is the little dude with the broken arm? Oh and don't think I forgot about your lady friend. You will give details later."

Callie couldn't even see her friend in the screen as she moved to the kitchen to run the dishwasher. "The week got significantly better. I may be keeping my AM class all day. They want to de-departmentalize fourth grade. And the little dude has totally stolen my heart. He told me that I get him and that he was glad I had him for class."

"Be careful there, Callie. Favorites are a dangerous game to play. So now that the pleasantries are out of the way, spill."

Callie grabbed the iPad and made her way into her bedroom to start fixing herself up. "Fine. Well on Wednesday we went out…"

* * *

Amazingly enough Callie managed to get everything she needed to get done and even had a few spare moments to light some candles before Arizona showed up. She was in the middle of sautéing some mushrooms and onions in a pan when the doorbell rang. She quickly checked herself in the mirror next to the door before answering. "Hey Arizona."

Before responding, Arizona couldn't help herself from running her eyes up and down Callie's body covered in tight, skinny jeans and a simple red tank top. Her hair fell down her shoulders with simple waves. Arizona always thought she had one up in this relationship the two were forming until now. "Hi Calliope."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for reading! The date will be the next chapter. I'm eager for more ideas if anyone has any. I am really concentrating on this story and "It's Greek to Me" but I'm really trying to write a Brittana one unless I get a lot of interest in either of these. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm reliable in that I always take a while to update. Plus I am so Brittana obsessed it's ridiculous. I recently wrote a story for them, so if you're interested, check "Something Like Fate" out. But I know you're all eagerly awaiting the date scene…so here you go.**

* * *

Callie's breath caught in her throat as Arizona shimmied past her into the apartment after being invited in. "You have a lovely apartment Calliope. It's very cozy."

Smiling in response, Callie thanked whatever gods were out there again that she was able to get home in time to clean and get ready. "Thank you, Arizona. I have dinner on the stove, it shouldn't be too much longer. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks Calliope." Arizona responded as she slipped past Callie again, being sure to graze past her ever so slightly.

Looking up and exhaling lightly from Arizona's slow, torturous actions, Callie sidled over to the couch as well. "So how was the rest of your week?"

"Same as usual. I saved a bunch of children's lives and played sock puppets with them until they are well enough to go home," Arizona replied, nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"You're amazing," Callie responded without even realizing what she really said. As soon as she did, however, her metaphorical palm hit her face. "I mean….what you do is amazing."

Arizona tried to hide the smirk that spread across her face. She was internally delighted that she was able to make the brunette so scatterbrained without trying at all. "You're quiet impressive yourself, Calliope. I'm sure Asa hasn't left your side all week."

Callie blushed at the mention of her little, blonde sidekick. "He spent quiet a bit of time in my room this week when the rest of the students were at specials since he couldn't play softball in gym and he wasn't much good in art when they were painting."

"I adore how you are with him." Now it was time for Arizona's foot to be stuffed in her mouth as a blush creeped across her face.

Not being able to help herself, Callie stared into the bright, blue eyes that have been in her mind for days now. Without being able to explain where her sudden bout of confidence came from, Callie began to lean forward, not breaking eye contact with Arizona. She was relieved when Arizona seemed to lean closer too. Callie began to close her eyes, heart beating rapidly, just in time for the timer to go off for the twice-baked potatoes she was making to accompany dinner. The two jumped from one another as Callie excused herself to the kitchen.

Arizona exhaled dramatically as she slammed herself against Callie's couch. 'God Arizona. Get your shit together. She is just a drop-dead gorgeous Latina goddess. Stop acting like damn horny teenager.' Giggling at her own thoughts, Arizona stood up and made her way into the kitchen to see if Callie needed any assistance. What she was not expecting was that the table was already elegantly set with beautiful clear plates rimmed in silver, with matching candle holders alighting the dining room. In the middle of the table sat napkins, salt and pepper, and the freshest salad Arizona had ever seen. Two glasses of wine already sat next to their places with bowls she assumed were for the salad. Before she could fully take in her surroundings, she was distracted by the Latina on her mind, who made her way into the dining room with plates full of the most delicious smelling food. "Calliope, this is all quite amazing."

For once, Callie was grateful for the shitty lighting in her dining room seeing as it covered the blush she was certain spread across her face. "I like to cook."

"Well then, I am honored to be tasting your cooking," giggled Arizona as she took a spot at the table, spreading a napkin across her legs.

Callie carefully set both plates down before taking her own place. "I'm really glad you could make it Arizona. It is nice to have the company of someone over the age of 10. Granted, I did see Mark but he is developmentally 10 so it isn't much different."

Arizona had to work extra hard to keep the sip of wine she just took in her mouth as she wanted to laugh at the comment Callie just made. "I am so happy you feel that way too, Calliope. I'm not sure what Theodora sees in him."

* * *

For the next hour, Arizona and Callie ate and talked as if they had been doing it for years. Eventually, all of the nerves that were there at the beginning of dinner faded. Callie knew her boost of confidence came directly from the wine and Arizona's doting comments throughout the evening. She was pleased when they decided to leave the table, dishes and all, and head to the living room. Callie sat down first and was sure her eyes bugged out of her head when Arizona sat down as close to her without being on her lap as possible. "You are so pretty Calliope."

Gulping audibly, Callie had no idea how to respond but to dorkily giggle. She was happy she looked down after the comment when she felt Arizona's hand return to the same place it occupied Wednesday night on her lap. "You don't have to be so shy around me, Calliope."

Callie hesitantly looked up, Arizona's eyes were hooded and she was leaning impossibly close to Callie without touching her. Callie was fairly certain that the woman was decently drunk. "You make me nervous."

"Well, let's see what I can do about that," replied Arizona cockily, clicking her tongue as she said 'that', and leaning towards Callie.

Callie couldn't have stopped the kiss if she wanted to, before she knew what was happening, Arizona's lips were on hers and she had no complaints about that. After a few seconds of reluctance, she gave in and kissed Arizona back. As soon as she did, she could feel a smirk spread across Arizona's mouth.

Arizona put on a good show, but inside she was just as nervous as Callie as she moved her lips slowly against the brunettes. She wasn't even sure she knew she was moving her hand to Callie's hip until it was already there. She definitely didn't realize that her mouth opened, inviting Callie in, until she felt her tongue carefully enter and explore.

Both women were entirely lost. Neither had any idea they were making a move until it was already made. Callie didn't even realize she was laying down on her couch with Arizona laying halfway on top of her until she ran her hand slowly down her back.

Callie was sure both women would have ended up in her bedroom, eagerly pursuing one another, had someone not started knocking at her door. Callie and Arizona slowly separated from one another, taking a second to look at each other's eyes before Callie reluctantly got up and made her way to the door and the offending knocker. She opened the door only to be met with the older woman down the hall standing outside of the door, holding a measuring cup. "I'm sorry to bother you dear but do you happen to have a cup of milk I could borrow."

Laughing internally, Callie put on her best "fake it until you make it" smile, grabbed the measuring cup and made her way into the kitchen to grab the sugar. She couldn't help but glance over at Arizona on the couch, who was messing with her hair nervously. Callie quickly returned to the door, handed the sugar over to Mrs. McGrady, and rushed back to the beautiful blonde on her couch. "Sorry. Neighbor problems," said Callie as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's okay, Calliope. I actually should get going though. I really enjoyed tonight though."

Callie would be lying if she said her heart didn't deflate slightly at Arizona's confession. "I had a great time tonight, too. Do it again soon?"

Arizona eagerly nodded before standing up and grabbing Callie's hand while making her way over to the door. Without hesitance, she leaned up and kissed Callie lightly on the lips. "I'll text you, Calliope."

* * *

"Wake up my little lovesick puppy."

Arizona opened her eyes reluctantly only to be met with the sun that was blazing light stronger than a thousand suns, and Teddy's stupid face. "I have never hated someone as much as I hate you right at this moment, Theodora."

Teddy laughed hysterically as she fell back on the bed, kicking her legs frantically, while Arizona covered her eyes with her comforter. "How the hell did you even get in here."

"Please. I had your key copied ages ago. Besides, I had to hear how your date went with Calliopeeeee."

Arizona responded by whacking her best friend with the closest pillow she could find before realizing that she never told Teddy she was going over to Callie's last night. "How in the world do you even know about that?"

"Well you see, Callie happened to get a call from Mark last night inquiring to see if she wanted to go out, when she declined, his nosy little self asked why and when she got all giddy, he couldn't help but guess she was doing something with you. And now, I know for sure you two did hang out since you didn't deny it. So tell me, how was it?"

Arizona really did hit Teddy with the pillow this time. "God Teddy. You are so exhausting. It was fine."

"Uh oh. You won't elaborate on details. You two did something. Spill my little, blonde sextress."

Internally groaning at the name, Arizona reluctantly responded. "We just kissed. Then I left."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sorry for backtracking here but didn't you just hold back on Wednesday, and now you held back after actually kissing her? You either really like this chick or you don't like her at all, but considering the blush that has been creeping up your face, I'm guessing it's the latter," replied Teddy giddily, as she clapped her hands in celebration of being correct.

Her celebration didn't last long, however, because a pillow slammed against her face and she fell back against the headboard in complete hysterics in spite of her best friend's grumpy attitude.

* * *

Callie accepted the facetime call from Addison, only to be greeted with a blank screen. After a few seconds, she called out for Addison. She didn't receive a response from her best friend, however, she hear music begin. After a few moments, Callie wished should could jump through the screen and strangle Addison as "Bow Chicka Wow Wow" by Mike Posner began blaring through the speakers and Addison slowly danced her way into the screen. The lovely dance was not torture enough, as Addison turned around, wrapped her arms around herself and began moving her head as if she was kissing herself.

Callie took this as an opportunity to begin hitting her head against the wall. Eventually, Addison turned the music off and wiggled her eyebrows at the iPad. "So on a scale of 1-10 how was blondie?"

* * *

Callie just finished watching the episode of Glee where Brittany finally makes the move on Santana and tells her to dump her girlfriend when there's a knock on the door. Figuring the offender could only be Mrs. McGrady, Callie carelessly makes her way over to the door in her big baggy sweatshirt, grey leggings, and hair thrown on top of her head. As she opened the door, however, she so wished she was either dressed ten times nicer or just ignored it. There, in all of her glory, stood Arizona looking stunning as ever in tight black pants, tall black pumps, and a gorgeous light blue, flowing top that showed off all of her clothes.

Without thinking, Callie shut the door. She quickly fixed her hair and readjusted her sweatshirt before reopening the door. "Arizona. I obviously wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?"

Internally giggling at the brunette's adorable antics, Arizona bit her lip before responding. "I was actually wondering if you were busy tonight?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Callie was dressed and walking out of the door with Arizona. In a way, she was happy that Arizona just showed up at her door. She didn't have time to agonize over the perfect outfit or if she looked alright. She just threw some clothes on eagerly to get back to Arizona and to whatever she had planned for the night.

"How have you been off for two days now, anyways," questioned Callie as the two walked out of her apartment towards Arizona's car.

"That's a great question, Calliope. This is the first time in forever that I have been scheduled off and amazingly haven't been paged in due to some emergency. Maybe it's a sign."

"Maybe," responded Callie as Arizona opened the door for her. Before getting in though, Callie surprised herself when she leaned in and kissed Arizona.

Arizona was as surprised with Callie as Callie was. That didn't mean she didn't respond eagerly to the kiss, though. She carefully pushed Callie against her car and allowed her hands to travel up and down her beautiful, curvy sides. Just as excited, Callie gripped one of Arizona's hips and brought her other hand up to gently cup her face.

The kiss was seemingly never-ending until a loud horn was heard beside them as a car was alerting the person in front that the light was green. Reluctantly, Callie and Arizona separated and gave each other a goofy grin before getting into the car.

Arizona began driving and her hand sneakily found it's way to Callie's thigh again. Callie only smiled and began thinking how happy she was that teaching landed her in Seattle and this perfect moment.

**TBC**

**Thanks again for reading! I have been really into writing recently and actually have some time this weekend between grad school and teaching so I plan to update "It's Greek to Me" as well, if you read that. But please review as always! Maybe I can update twice this weekend ;) Enjoy your Friday!**


End file.
